Be My Valentine
by Tanith2011
Summary: After a night out with her best friend, Jeannie is followed home and attacked by a seemingly shy student from her college. Steve intercepts her frantic call for help and rushes to her aid. A vicious fight ensues and Steve is hurt as he struggles to bring down Jeannie's attacker. Will this unleashed nightmare destroy the lives of those Mike holds dear to him?
1. Part 1

_**AN: The following story is **__b**ased on a combination of two writers' challenges. Thanks to "meixel" for providing the bait for my muse in the form of the opening scene which is in Italics and the random "words" in bold text. **_This was initially meant to be written and posted in time for Valentines Day but I've just returned from vacation so please forgive the delay. I hope you'll still enjoy it :-) 

_**Special thanks goes to my beta for catching my boo-boos.**_

_**To my readers and fellow writers: I hope you had a lovely Valentines Day.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others. Additionally, _ the character, Curtis Alvin, belongs to "meixel".

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Be My Valentine**

_As Jeannie turned on the living room light and locked the front door behind her, she reflected on how much fun she had that evening. Home for a long weekend away from her studies at Arizona State, it was the Saturday before Mardi Gras. She and her best friend, Valerie sneaked over to a frat house party at the school some of her old high school pals attended. After some drinking and lots of dancing, the girls called it an evening. _

_With Valerie on her way back to her parents, Jeannie walked over to check for messages on her father's answering machine. _

_"Sweetheart, we just got a call, so I'm going to be home late. Don't forget to lock up. And don't wait up for me. I love you. I hope we can spend some time together tomorrow."_

_Jeannie smiled at the voice which gave her great comfort. As she turned out the light, she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom._

_Curtis Alvin, parked across the street, watched as Valerie departed and the house lights were turned on, then off. Clearly no one had been at home until Jeannie got there, Alvin thought, so she must be alone. He grabbed the crow bar which was next to him in the passenger's seat and proceeded to cross the road to the Stone residence._

* * *

At the sound of breaking glass and a faint **thump**, Jeannie sat up in bed with a gasp. Though she was physically drained, her mind was still buzzing from her night out and she had found it hard to keep her eyes shut. She reached across the bed and switched on the desk lamp. Fearing an intruder had broken into the house, she listened carefully for any more noise, as she slowly pulled down the covers and swung her legs onto the floor. Dressed in a comfortable pair of track pants and a loose sweater, Jeannie took a deep breath then opened her bedroom door. With her **heart **hammering against her breast bone, she crept downstairs. Through the curtains cascading over the window ahead of her, the street lights cast a faint glow and she could make out a shadow disappearing into the kitchen. Biting back a gasp, Jeannie continued down the stairs. Her hands gripped the banister for support. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she quickly dashed for the living room but collided into the coffee table as she tried to make it to the telephone. She fell to her hands and knees, cursing under her breath at the **obstacle**. **Beads** of cold sweat broke out all over body as she felt a presence looming over her. Scrambling to her feet, Jeannie spun around at the same time and squinted in the darkness. There was no one there. _Maybe I'm imagining things. _

Jeannie took several deep breaths to steady her nerves then located the light switch.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Alvin peered around the living doorway and watched the Stone girl as she picked up the telephone receiver and started dialing a number.

* * *

Jeannie twirled the cord in between her fingers, feeling on edge as she waited for her father's voice to fill her ears. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _No answer. Just as she was about to hang up, two things happened simultaneously. A hand wrapped itself around Jeannie's face, covering her mouth, while another grabbed her about the waist and dragged her away from the phone. The receiver fell from her grasp as she struggled to free herself. The second event to transpire involved someone's voice issuing through the mouth piece of the telephone receiver.

* * *

"Homicide, Keller," the young Inspector greeted the caller. When no answer was forthcoming he called out, "Hello? Hello?" A muffled scream followed by the sounds of a struggle taking place on the other line captured his immediate attention.

* * *

Jeannie opened her mouth to scream again and out of desperation, she clamped it shut, but this time her teeth found her captor's fingers. With an agonizing howl, her attacker wrenched his hand away and inadvertently loosened his hold on her. Pulling herself free, Jeannie dived for the phone which sat on the floor and snatched up the receiver.

* * *

"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?" Steve tried vainly to make out what was happening on the other line. Just as he was about to snap his fingers in Haseejian's direction to get a trace on the call, a familiar voice spoke in rising decibels.

* * *

Recognizing Steve's voice on the other line, Jeannie pressed the telephone receiver to her ear and cried out, "Steve! There's someone….at the house….Steve….help…"

"Jeannie? Jeannie!" Steve intercepted loudly as Jeannie's words faded into the background noise.

A cry of pain followed by a distinct click as the call was ended had Steve slamming the receiver down, then bolting out of Mike's office. "Norm, I need back up to head over to Mike's place right now! Jeannie's in trouble!" Steve called out as he hurried out of the bureau leaving behind confused and alarmed stares as the message behind the announcement sharpened in clarity.

* * *

Jeannie's head reeled from being back-handed across the face. She rolled onto her side and attempted to push herself up to her feet but a heavy weight forced her back down onto the floor.

"You know Jean, you could have made things so much easier by answering my calls. All I wanted was for you to be my Valentine. Was it too much to ask? You're just like Dawn and all the others!" Curtis Alvin rasped. His greasy dark bangs fell limply across his face but he ignored them as he clutched Jeannie's wrists in his hands and held them above her head. He leaned over and trailed kisses all down Jeannie's tear streaked face and neck.

Jeannie squirmed and twisted her arms but Alvin's grip only tightened. She could hardly believe that soft talking Curtis Alvin was her attacker. She had known the young man since high school where he first developed what appeared to be a harmless crush on her. After Jeannie turned him down when he asked her to be his date for the prom, Alvin had avoided her, even when they discovered they were going to the same college. Then two weeks ago, she ran into Alvin at a diner. She had just witnessed a girl pouring her milkshake over his head before stomping out of the diner. Feeling sorry for Alvin, Jeannie had approached him and handed him napkins. The young man engaged her in small talk and they exchanged phone numbers. Little did she know what that small gesture and act of kindness would lead to. The young man had rung her numerous times and asked her out, only to be rejected. Eventually, Jeannie stopped answering and returning his calls in the hopes that he would get the message. "Curtis, please don't do this!"

"It's too late, Jeannie Stone," Alvin sneered and shifted his body so that he straddled the young college girl.

Jeannie willed herself to cease her struggles and focused her concentration on talking Alvin out of his frenzied attack. "Curtis, I'm sorry I didn't return your calls. I'll make it up to you. How…how about we catch a movie tomorrow?"

"Nice try, Jean. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No…no I don't think that at all. I think you're really smart….please Curtis, listen to me." For a moment Jeannie saw Alvin's face begin to relax as he contemplated her words. It was all the time she needed to do what she hoped would help her out of her predicament. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it into Alvin's groin.

All the air left the young man's body and he rolled off Jeannie, folding over as pain erupted from the unexpected blow.

Jeannie scrambled to her feet and raced for the front door. Wrenching it open, she found herself engulfed in someone's arms. Panic stricken, Jeannie tried to twist her body away.

"Jeannie! Jeannie, it's me, Steve. Just take it easy. You're safe now," Steve grasped the frantic girl by her upper arms and looked into her face. Anger and hurt welled up inside him as he took in the sight of Jeannie's physical state. She was shaking and there were bruises on her face. _My God, Jeannie. Who did this to you?_

"Steve? Oh Steve! He's …he's….Curtis Alvin…broke in and…." Jeannie fell into Steve's arms and gripped the folds of his shirt.

"Okay, okay. Just stay here," Steve said as he gently pried himself free and pulled out his pistol. He wished he could just hold Jeannie and take her away someplace safe but he knew he couldn't allow whoever had hurt her to walk away.

"Be careful," Jeannie said softly.

With one last look into Jeannie's eyes, the cop nodded then proceeded into the house, his gun held at the ready. After scanning the living room, he could see there was evidence a struggle had taken place. Next, he walked into the kitchen. Just as he switched on the lights, his world was shrouded in darkness when a hard shove sent him crashing into the refrigerator. His head thudded against the door and he thought he was going to pass out. Vaguely he felt his gun drop from his fingers and heard it slide across to the floor. Shaking his head to clear it, he caught sight of a man swinging a crow bar aimed at his face. Ducking swiftly, Steve avoided the potentially fatal blow and heard it smash into the fridge door. Still dazed, Steve fell to his knees. Using the edge of the counter for support he pushed himself to his feet. From the corner of his eye, he saw his attacker prepare to take another shot. Steve knew he had no time to dodge the blow so he raised an arm to block it. He barely had time to steel himself against the pain as the metal instrument landed against his forearm. He knew he had fractured something but there was no time for him to nurse the injury or even to catch his breath as the pain travelled up and down his arm, rendering it useless. Before Alvin could deliver another blow, Steve gritted his teeth and launched himself at the young man. Together they crashed into the oven door as Steve grappled to prise the crow bar out of Alvin's clutches. Exertion showed on his features as his injured arm gave out.

Alvin could feel his opponent's strength waning and he took the opportunity to strike again. This time, he used both hands to ram one end of the crow bar into the other man's body.

A cry of pain was wrenched from Steve's throat as the point of the crow bar caught him in the center of his torso. Agony erupted in his chest and stars exploded before his eyes. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Holding her breath Jeannie picked up the ornate glass fruit **bowl** off the counter top and crept up behind Alvin as he stood over the prone body on the floor. Anger, fear and a sense of protectiveness claimed her as she brought the bowl down hard against the back of Alvin's head. The bowl broke in two and she allowed the pieces to fall from her fingers and shatter against the tiled floor. Alvin turned slowly, looked Jeannie in the eye then slumped to the ground. Finally, Jeannie exhaled heavily and rushed over to Steve's side.

"Steve? Oh Steve, are you alright?" Jeannie knelt by Steve's side and tried to help him to a sitting position but he shook his head and lay doubled over.

"Can't breathe," Steve gasped, unable to draw enough air to form a proper reply.

Sirens wailed and Mike's voice could be heard hollering from the front door.

"Jeannie! Are you alright?" Mike questioned breathlessly as he took one look at the prone body of Curtis Alvin then at his daughter who was on the floor beside his still partner.

"I'm…I'm fine but Steve's hurt. He's…he's having trouble breathing!" Jeannie stammered.

Motioning for two officers to take care of the suspect, Mike instructed another to call for an ambulance before he hurried to check how badly his partner was injured. As gently as he could, Mike rolled Steve onto his back and moved his arms away from his chest then unbuttoned his shirt. "Easy, easy."

"Mike, I can't breathe," Steve gasped in distress.

"Mike?" Jeannie looked into her father's face, searching for an answer to quell her fear.

"Looks like he took a bad blow to the chest. Sweetheart, I need you to get me a towel and soak it in some water."

Jeannie nodded, rose to her feet and searched the kitchen for the tea towel.

Returning his attention to his protégé once again, Mike slid his arms under Steve's and carefully manoeuvred him so that the young man was sitting up, with his back leaning against the cabinets.

"Now, just take one small breath at a time, okay, Buddy Boy? Just relax," Mike coaxed a still distressed Steve.

After drawing in a painful, unsteady breath, Steve took another and soon found it easier to inhale oxygen into his starved lungs.

Jeannie knelt down and dabbed Steve's face with the wet cloth.

"You're both incredibly lucky, you that?" Mike started. At Jeannie's inquiring look, he continued, "I just put out an APB on Curtis Alvin when I got the call from Haseejian. The murder victim in Pacific Heights was Dawn Evans. Two witnesses saw Alvin leave her apartment complex a half hour ago."

"Glad I got here…when I did," Steve croaked weakly, looking up at Jeannie and offering her a small smile of reassurance.

"How are you feeling Buddy Boy?"

"A little better. I think I busted my arm."

"Looks like that's not the only thing you busted."

Before Steve could respond, the medics had arrived and both Mike and Jeannie reluctantly moved aside.

"How is he?" Mike asked once the medics had finished their examinations.

"He's got a minor concussion, possible fractures to his ulna and sternum. He should be fine but he'll need to get some X-rays taken to rule out any underlying internal injuries and determine if he'll need surgery to realign any possible fractures."

"Thanks," Mike replied, his arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart, we better get you checked too…"

"No, I'm okay," Jeannie started to protest but her father shut her down.

"You can either ride with Steve or with me. Your choice."

With a sigh, Jeannie relented and asked if she could ride with Steve. Looking over to where Alvin lay motionless, Jeannie voiced the question that had been on her mind since she dealt the blow that brought the man down. "Mike, is Curtis going to make it? I hit him pretty hard. I was so scared he was going to kill Steve."

Mike's gaze fell on Curtis Alvin's still body as another pair of medics worked on saving his life. He hoped for Jeannie's sake that the man would live to stand trial. As a cop, taking another human life in the line of duty was hard to bear. He didn't want his young daughter to carry the devastating responsibility on her shoulders, even though she did what she did to defend herself and protect Steve. "I hope so. Listen, you did what you had to, to defend yourself and you saved Steve's life. Come on. I'll be driving right behind you." Mike leaned over and kissed Jeannie gently on the forehead. Then he brushed away the loose strands from her face and winced as he saw for the first time since he arrived, the bruises on the side of her face. "I love you, Sweet heart."

"I know, Mike. I love you too. I'll see you soon," Jeannie said with a small smile as she held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

As Steve and Jeannie boarded the ambulance, Inspector Bill Tanner pulled into Mike's driveway.

Mike quickly briefed Tanner and left him to take charge of the investigation so that he could be with Jeannie and Steve at the hospital. It had been a long night and Tanner was in no way envious of the strain that Mike had just been put through. He could see the tension in the way he carried himself as he made his way to the tan Ford LTD parked at the curb and hoped that for his sake and Jeannie's that they will be able to put this nightmare behind them.

To Be Continued!


	2. Part 2

_**AN: Firstly, I'd like to thank all my readers. Secondly, I have taken all my reviewers' feedback into consideration and after reading over the story, I decided to add more to it as there are holes to be filled and questions that need to be answered which might make the story easier to follow and enjoy - so a big thank you to all of you :-) Thirdly, I would like to dedicate this story to "meixel" - happy belated birthday, my dear friend and fellow writer :-) **_

_**And last but not least, a special thanks goes to my beta for guiding me through the streets of San Francisco ;-)**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Part Two**

A brief knock on the door was followed by the appearance of a weary but smiling Lieutenant as he walked into the room that housed his injured partner at General Hospital.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Mike quipped as he stood beside Steve's bed, with the rim of his fedora clasped in his fingers.

"Hit me with the bad news so you can make it sound better with the good," Steve slurred miserably as he leaned back against his pillows.

"Okay. The bad news is with that broken arm and fractured sternum…"

"Hair-line fracture," Steve corrected impulsively.

Ignoring Steve, Mike continued, "You'll be benched for at least a good three to four weeks."

"I figured that. Doc said I was lucky I didn't need surgery to realign the bones in my arm. I'm getting a cast tomorrow," Steve sighed huffily, looking down to stare at the sling that was holding his arm in place across his chest.

"So, do you want to hear the good news or not?" Mike said gruffly.

"You're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?" Steve replied with a smirk.

"You get to come home with Jeannie and me as soon as you get a cast on that arm tomorrow."

At the mention of Jeannie's name a hot flush travelled up Steve's neck and face as a pang of shame entered the pit of his stomach. He'd been too focused moping about his injuries that he had failed to notice Jeannie wasn't with Mike which to him could only mean one thing and that was she had been hurt. "Is Jeannie alright?"

Steve's sudden overzealous outburst caught Mike by surprise. "She's fine. Just a few bruises, nothing serious but Doc wants to keep her overnight under some mild sedation to help her get some rest. She's pretty shook up." Mike studied his protégé's face and wondered if the question held some deeper meaning.

An awkward silence fell between the two companions and Steve was first to break it. Clearing his throat, he asked darkly, "What about Alvin?"

"He regained consciousness. Doctors ruled out any permanent damage but we won't be able to question him for at least a couple of days. They're thinking of having him assessed by a psychiatrist to determine if he will be mentally fit to stand trial."

Steve nodded and after a silent pause, a thought occurred to him. "Whatever happened to my back-up? Haseejian was meant to call for reinforcements and I assumed they'd get there by the time I did. I know it was late and we were ridiculously under manned last night but my request should have been priority one so where…"

"A truck had over turned on the 101 just south of Third Street. The traffic was backed up for miles. With most of the units already out patrolling the bay area, I was the closest, along with a few of the boys. I wish I had gotten there quicker but thank God you got to my house when you did," Mike's voice had taken on a sombre tone as the fear of losing his daughter came back to haunt him. "I must've broken every road rule in the book trying to get home faster than the speed of light. If you hadn't taken that call, Jeannie…she…"

"But I did and if I could do it all over again, I would do it in a heart-beat but with one exception: _I _would be the one who took him down, _not _Jeannie," Steve continued, relieving Mike from having to voice what must be his worst nightmare. Shifting to get into a more comfortable position, he was unable to suppress a wince as the bruised muscles in his chest protested.

Mike didn't miss a beat as he eyed his partner worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sore," Steve mumbled evasively.

"You may be good at securing a date each time Friday night comes along, but you're sure one lousy liar, Buddy Boy!"

Steve's laughter was cut short when a sharp pain stabbed through his chest and he let out an involuntary groan. "You really know how to make a wounded guy feel better, don't you?"

"All kidding aside, do you want me to send someone over with some pain killers? You're looking a little peaky," Mike's response took on a more serious tone as he laid a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm okay, really. It only hurts when I laugh or breathe." Steve grinned weakly.

"Wise-guy," Mike scolded playfully. "Listen, you get some rest. I'll be back in the morning." He gave Steve a light pat on the shoulder then turned to leave the room.

"Mike?" Steve called out as an after-thought struck him. "You're not really going to bench me for _that_ long, are you?"

Mike stopped at the doorway and craned his neck to lock eyes with his partner. "Someone's got to catch up on all that paperwork that's beginning to resemble the leaning tower of Pisa on your desk."

"Oh come on, Mike! That's not fair. You and I both know that half of it is _your_ share," Steve whined melodramatically.

"Well that's one of the many perks that comes with being my partner. You get to sit around while I catch all the bad guys. Yet, you don't see me complaining!" Mike's face broke into a grin at the look on Steve's face. _If looks could kill, Buddy Boy, I'd be incinerated where I stand._ With a good natured chuckle, he left the room, thankful that his prayers were answered and the two most important people in his life were safe.

TBC...


	3. Part 3

_**AN: My thanks goes to all my readers :-) Those who had the time to leave me a review - thank you for your kind words.**_

_**The inspiration behind this chapter comes from the episode, "Cat's Paw" from season 4 and also from "meixel's" fantastic story, "Departure" in which she has expanded on the Mike and Irene relationship/friendship.**_

_**As always, many thanks to my beta for editing.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Part Three**

As Mike walked toward the room his daughter occupied, he heard a familiar feminine voice engaged in conversation with Jeannie. A smile crept, unwittingly, across his face. When he reached the room, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" the voice of Inspector Irene Martin called out.

Mike opened the door with a broad grin spreading on his face. "Irene, what are you doing here?"

"I had some paperwork to drop by at the captain's office and I ran into Haseejian who told me what happened," Irene replied.

"At this hour?" Mike asked with a hint of surprise. He couldn't help but wonder what the attractive Inspector could be doing at the office when they worked at different departments.

"I've just closed a case that might tie in with that homicide at the antique store on Van Ness. I thought the captain would be interested in what I had. I'm actually on vacation as of five-o'clock this evening so I thought I'd swing by and see how Jeannie was doing." Irene turned to give Jeannie a relieved smile.

"How's Steve?" Jeannie piped up as she sat up against the pillows with a worried frown on her face.

Sighing, Mike's eyes shifted from Irene's warm and penetrating gaze to his daughter's inquiring look. "He's going to be fine. Doc's keeping him here overnight. He's got a broken arm and a fractured sternum. They're going to put his arm in a cast tomorrow morning. "

Irene winced in sympathy. "I imagine he'll be sidelined for a few weeks?"

Mike nodded. "That's right and he's none too happy about it."

"Will he really be alright to go home?" Jeannie asked. "I mean, he shouldn't be alone with those injuries."

The over-zealous concern in his daughter's voice was not lost on Mike. He exchanged a quick glance in Irene's direction and noted she was biting on her lower lip – a force of habit she fell into when she was deep in thought or nervous. "He'll be staying with us for at least a few days," Mike finally answered.

Jeannie nodded and sank back against the pillows, giving in to the sedatives.

"I better go. Take care of yourself, okay?" Irene adjusted the strap of her handbag over her shoulder then leaned over to give Jeannie a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Irene," Jeannie said softly.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Mike whispered as he brushed passed Irene and gave Jeannie a quick peck on the cheek.

Together, Mike and Irene left the room and closed the door after them.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two detectives until Mike found his voice. "Irene…"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's pretty late but would you like to come by for a cup of coffee?" Mike couldn't believe how difficult it was to ask for Irene's company but the idea of going home alone that night was a dismal prospect and one he didn't look forward to.

"Sure, I'd love to," Irene answered. Despite her casual outward demeanour, what felt like the wings of a thousand butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. It had been over six months since Mike had proposed to her and not long after that since they broke off the engagement when they came to the realization that it was a match doomed to fail. It was a mutual decision and one they never really discussed openly but simply accepted after a rift had broken between them. _So why am I so nervous? It's just coffee for goodness sake. _

They left the hospital building and walked through the parking lot to Irene's car. Always the gentleman at heart, Mike opened the door for the Inspector. He couldn't help but take in the woman's grace. Even though she was dressed in a simple two piece light blue suit with a beige blouse underneath, Irene was always the figure of elegance in his eyes.

"My car's just over there," Mike pointed to where he had parked the car, a few rows down.

"I'll be right behind you," Irene replied, her smiling never leaving her face.

* * *

The drive back to Mike's place was one filled with anxiety and a kind of excitement for both detectives. It had seemed like an insurmountably long period of time since Irene had entered Mike's home and neither knew what to expect tonight.

As they neared the house, the last of the forensic crew were leaving while Inspector Bill Tanner met them at the door.

"I think we're all wrapped up here, Mike. The kitchen's still in a bit of a mess. We tried to pick up all the glass fragments but just watch your step in case we missed anything. How are Steve and Jeannie doing?" Tanner asked.

Mike thanked Tanner and relayed Steve's and Jeannie's conditions before they bade each other good night.

"Good night, Irene," Tanner said.

"Night, Bill. Give my regards to Molly," Irene called out as Tanner opened the door to his car.

Mike and Irene watched as the vehicles drove away then they entered the house.

* * *

After the two detectives did a quick sweep of each room, they met up in the kitchen where the worst of the damage was done. The crunch that sounded as they walked on the tiled floor told them that there was still some glass that needed to be swept up.

Mike opened a cabinet below the sink and pulled out the dust pan and brush while Irene straightened up the rest of the kitchen. They engaged in small talk that revolved mostly around work. When the clean-up was complete, Irene put the kettle on the stove and made two mugs of steaming hot coffee. The two of them sat down at the small dining table facing one another, though their eyes were anywhere but at each other.

Irene was first to break the silence. "Did you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

"No. What can I say? I'm a bachelor," Mike laughed nervously at his own humor, all the while kicking himself that he hadn't thought of something more sensible to say. "Did you?"

Irene shook her head then raised the mug to her lips.

The room filled with a silence so dense that even the ticking of the clock sounded like a hammer striking an anvil to their ears.

With a heavy sigh, Irene set her empty mug down on the table top. "Mike, I should go."

"You know you don't have to leave tonight. It's really late. Why don't you stay the night?" Mike offered. _Great move, Casanova. Now she's going to think I want to sleep with her._

"Thanks, but I really should…"

"Please, Irene. I'd rather you didn't go home alone tonight. I'm sorry I'm not exactly good company right now, but I'll tell you what. Tomorrow morning I'll cook us the best breakfast you ever had! Helen always told me that I made the best omelette in the States. What do you say?" Mike reached across the table and took Irene's hand in his. He peered into her green eyes and hoped she wouldn't take his offer the wrong way. While he couldn't deny that a small part of him wanted Irene to stay because he missed her company, he was also genuinely concerned for her safety. The murder of a young girl in a neighbourhood nearby and the attack on Jeannie rattled him and he knew he would get no sleep knowing a woman he cared about was at home all alone. Despite the fact that Irene was a cop and he knew she was capable of taking care of herself, Mike couldn't help but feel a degree of protectiveness over her.

Irene looked into Mike's weary eyes and saw the fear and concern in them. He really did care enough to risk a misinterpretation to his request. "Okay but on one condition."

"Anything, you name it."

"I get the sofa." Irene smiled and gently squeezed Mike's hand in hers.

"I have a better deal. Why don't you take Jeannie's room. She won't be using it tonight and it's far more comfortable than the sofa or so I'm told," Mike replied with a wink.

"Alright. It's a done deal, Lieutenant." Irene threw her head back and chuckled then in a more serious tone she added, "Helen must've been a lucky woman."

"It was more the opposite. You know I had to ask her out three times before she finally said yes?" Mike's nervousness faded and he thought back to that fateful day when Helen had finally agreed to date him.

"Oh? Don't tell me she finally said yes because it was Valentine's Day?" Irene quipped.

"As a matter of fact, that was what she told me. Her exact words were: Alright, fine, I'll go out with you but only because it's Valentine's Day, hot-shot. Pick me up at eight and don't be late."

"And let me guess. It turned out to be the best Valentine's Day ever, right?"

"Oh no, actually, it was the worst. Not only was I almost an hour late due to a flat tire but I was so nervous that I knocked over the wine glass and it ruined her dress then I realized that I left my wallet at home so she ended up taking care of the check. I was so embarrassed; I took her home and thought she would never want to see me again."

"Then what happened?" Irene prodded, intrigued by Mike's admissions.

"I avoided her from then on. We were about to graduate from college and I signed up to join the marines. She cornered me in the library the day before graduation and demanded to know why I hadn't called her. I started blabbering like an idiot making up excuses. She gave me this look that told me if I didn't tell her the truth there and then I was going to regret it forever."

"And did you tell her how you felt?"

"Well, more or less. I took her into my arms and kissed her. When I pulled away, she laughed and said to me: _You know, I was wondering why it took you so long to kiss me, Michael_. When I apologized about our Valentine's Day date she rolled her eyes at me and told me that she had worse. She said: At least it was memorable. Well, until this day, I still remember our first date. I thank God every day for giving me the courage to finally ask this wonderful woman out. She made me the man I am today and gave me a beautiful daughter. Valentine's Day just hasn't been the same since…since I lost her."

Irene sat unblinking, mesmerized by Mike's story. Her eyes misted over and a prickling sensation caused them to water.

Reaching across the table with his free hand, Mike gently brushed the single tear drop that rolled down Irene's cheek.

Blushing with embarrassment, Irene extricated her hand from Mike's then wiped her eyes and looked away, letting out a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all emotional like that. It's just…it was a beautiful story." Irene started to rise from her seat. Secretly, she wished she had something similar to share but all that her mind could yield were painful memories of a past romance she would rather forget. "We should get some sleep. I'm pretty tired and you look beat too."

"You're right. I'll…er…I'll get Jeannie's room set up for you." Mike sensed that something he said had triggered a painful memory but fearing it would do more harm than good, he decided not to pursue the matter.

As they walked out of the kitchen, Mike took hold of Irene's arm. She turned to face him and their eyes locked on one another in a moment of understanding. She fell into his arms and leaned against his strong chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

When they eventually parted, Mike looked into Irene's eyes and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Irene nodded fervently. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Mike led her out of the kitchen and switched off the lights.

_TBC_


	4. Part 4

_**AN: As always I'd like to thank all those who have been following this story to date :-)  
**_

_**Merci Beaucoup to my talented beta.**_

_**On a side note: For those who are fans of crossover stories linked with SOSF, you can find them listed in one place on "The Streets of San Francisco Crossover Central" which can now be found in the communities section beside the crossovers category (previously, it was lost in the "general" category). Stories added to this community include those that are not found in an official crossover section. You'll also find, "Mistaken Identity", a SOSF, Hogan's Heroes and Hawaii Five-O crossover story written by "jodm", which won this year's Hogan's Heroes Papa Bear Award for best crossover story linked to that fandom.**_

**_Tanith_  
**

* * *

**Part Four**

_General Hospital,_

With the help of a nurse Steve got dressed on the morning of his release from General Hospital. He was stiff and sore but he was also very determined to leave. After poking and prodding the patient, the doc was on the verge of suggesting Steve stay another night but he had fought against the urges to wince and groan, which earned him his ticket to freedom. Slowly, he made his way down to the front desk where he expected to meet up with Mike and Jeannie. What he didn't expect, however, was a company of three waiting for him. Smiling fondly, Steve immediately recognized the willowy figure of Inspector Irene Martin. What's more, he distinctly remembered that she was also once his partner's fiancée. _Have you been holding out on me, Mike? _

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Sleepy-Head come to join us!" Mike called out as he caught sight of his partner walking toward them.

"How are you feeling, Steve?" Irene asked warmly when Steve reached them.

"Never better now that you're all here to take me away from this place," Steve winked then leaned forward and gave Irene a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, let's get you signed out of here, Buddy Boy." Mike handed Steve a clipboard and a pen while Jeannie gestured they should take a seat nearby.

As Steve sat down Jeannie took a seat beside him and held the clipboard steady as Steve filled out the forms.

The young receptionist behind the desk sought Mike's attention. "Excuse me, Lieutenant Stone. Phone call for you on line one," she said, handing the detective the white handset.

"Thank you," Mike replied, taking the receiver from the bubbly receptionist.

Feeling like the third wheel, Irene excused herself to go to the ladies room. She hadn't failed to notice that Jeannie had not taken her eyes off Steve who seemed to be having a hard time avoiding the young woman's gaze. She decided perhaps they needed a moment to themselves and what better timing when Mike was busy taking a call?

As soon as Irene was out of ear shot, Jeannie reached across and placed her hand on the cast that covered the lower half of Steve's arm then whispered, "Steve, are you really okay?"

Steve turned away from his paperwork and gave Jeannie a broad grin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really." Then in a more serious tone, he continued, "Are you okay?" Balancing the pen on the clipboard, Steve cupped Jeannie's face and gently brushed his thumb over the bruise on her cheek. He felt a sudden surge of protectiveness over her and he wasn't sure if it was because she was Mike's daughter and she had been hurt or if there was something else he was feeling toward her.

Jeannie smiled and nodded. Just as she was about to pull Steve into a hug, Mike's voice broke the tender moment and she felt Steve retract his hand from her face in one sudden movement as if he'd been scalded.

"That was Rudy. I'm so sorry Sweetheart, I have to go. Something urgent just came up," Mike informed his daughter, oblivious of the exchange that had taken place, then turned his attention to the young man sitting by her side. "Steve, could you stay with us for a couple of days and keep Jeannie company?" While Mike had already asked Irene if she could drop by and spend the next couple of days with Jeannie, he knew that if he'd asked Steve to stay, they could ensure he was getting the rest he needed.

"Sure, no problem," Steve replied, looking up into Mike's eyes and hoping that he didn't see his daughter's face imprinted in them.

When Irene returned, Mike took her aside and asked if she could drive Steve and Jeannie back to his place while he headed for headquarters.

"Of course." Irene stood rooted to the spot as Mike held her in his gaze.

"I owe you one." Mike took Irene's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go again.

Both Steve and Jeannie exchanged a look as they wondered whether Mike and Irene were an item again. Neither of them objected to the pairing. In fact they couldn't think of a better woman to match Mike with or a better man to suit Irene.

With Steve's release forms completed and approved, the four companions left the building. Mike bade them farewell and headed to his car while Irene led Steve and Jeannie to hers.

* * *

The young intern checked the patient's charts with his vitals then adjusted the IV needle which appeared to have been almost inserted into the patient's arm carelessly. Suddenly a vice-like grip caught him by the wrist followed by an uppercut that knocked him out cold.

Curtis Alvin lay slowly lowered the intern to the floor then slid out of his bed. With a precise and strong tug, he pulled the IV needle free from his arm. A little unsteady on his feet from the painkillers, Alvin sat back down on the edge of the bed until the room stopped wavering in and out of focus. Carefully rising to his feet, he crept toward the door of his room and peered through the glass window. It didn't surprise him to see a police guard was placed outside his door. Cursing inwardly, Alvin knew he had one chance to take the cop down and make a run for it. First he needed to find something to subdue his watchdog before he could attract his attention. He looked around the room for a suitable object to use as a weapon. When nothing presented itself as remotely useful, he realized he would have to take the cop down using his bare hands. It would be risky, but still, he knew he' have to try something soon if he ever hoped to escape and teach Jeannie Stone a lesson she would never forget. _Gotta get rid of the body._ Taking hold of the unconscious intern's wrists he dragged him across the floor and placed him on the other side of the bed, out of view of the guard. He then pulled the curtain around the bed, concealing it from view. Taking a deep breath, Alvin waited until the dizziness subsided then he approached the door and stood to one side with his back pressed firmly up against the wall. He turned the doorknob and slowly pulled it open.

It took several moments for Officer Johnson to notice something was amiss. With one hand resting on his holster and the other on the door knob, he pushed the door inward a little more until he was able to walk into the room.

Alvin leapt out from his concealment and drove his fist hard into the cop's stomach then followed through with a knee to the man's face, breaking his nose.

The attack was so swift and violent that Johnson never had a chance to defend himself. He fell face first to the floor and rapidly lost consciousness. The last thing he felt before darkness consumed him was someone's hands roughly searching through his pockets then a tug on his holster.

* * *

_Residence of Mike Stone, _

As Steve helped Jeannie clear the plates from the dining table, Irene started washing up the pots and pans in the kitchen. By request she had made them all spaghetti bolognaise. It was a simple dish and one that she knew Mike had the ingredients for. A knock on the door interrupted the chatter that erupted between them and dried her hands. "I'll get it!"

Jeannie decided to take over from Irene and started scrubbing the plates and cutlery in the sink while Steve grabbed a tea towel and started drying them as best he could.

"You missed a spot," Steve teased, pointing at the plate in Jeannie's hand.

"Oh really? Where?" Jeannie smirked, knowing full well that Steve was mocking her.

"Here and here and right here." Steve flicked at the foamy bubbles and made sure they landed on various spots on Jeannie's apron then he tapped her gently on the nose with his index finger.

Jeannie giggled and made a grab for the tea towel in Steve's hand but he jumped back a step then dodged her attempts, laughing as he did. The light hearted teasing ended when Jeannie accidentally elbowed Steve in the chest as she tried to wrestle the tea towel from him while he tickled her ribs.

Steve's body reacted to the pain and he clutched his chest with a grunt.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Steve!" Jeannie gasped guiltily and worriedly. She draped an arm across his shoulders and bit her lower lip.

Steve waved a hand to ward off Jeannie's concerns. "I'm okay. I'm okay," he gasped in between shallow breaths.

"Maybe you should sit down?"

"Jeannie, I'm fine."

"Men!" Jeannie huffed in mock exasperation.

Steve shook his head and grinned. The pain had subsided to a dull ache and he straightened up slowly.

* * *

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, _

The meeting in the Captain's office was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lessing entered and broke the news of Curtis Alvin's escape from the hospital.

"What? How?" Mike's jaw dropped and his mouth hung open as he realized the danger Jeannie, Irene and his partner could very well be in.

"He knocked out the police guard we had on him and stole his gun then he hot-wired a car and drove toward your place. He must still really be out of it because he ran a red light and was seen driving erratically. There's a patrol car heading in his direction right now."

"Oh my God," Mike breathed. His face blanched and he felt his heart almost leap out of his chest.

Due to the special circumstances, Mike was excused from the meeting so that he could call his home and warn the most important people in life that they were in danger.

* * *

_Residence of Mike Stone,_

Irene peered through the glass window to see who was at the front door but there was no-one in sight. Feeling uneasy given the recent break-in at Mike's place, she slid the chain lock in place then opened the door. Puzzled she found the doorstep empty. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass reached her ears and she realized that someone was breaking in through the back of the house. Her cop instincts kicked in and she quickly shut the front door then bolted to the kitchen.

* * *

The light-hearted banter between Steve and Jeannie stopped abruptly when they heard the distinct sound of glass breaking. Steve motioned for Jeannie to say put as he headed out of the kitchen and toward the back door. No sooner did he set foot in the hallway than he saw Irene rushing toward him while at the same instant an intruder armed with a .38 barged through the back door. Steve recognized the man as Curtis Alvin. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Steve tried to warn Irene while blocking the entry to the kitchen to protect Jeannie but the gunman raised his weapon and cocked the hammer, ready to fire.

Like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, Irene stood frozen half way down the hallway with nowhere to run or hide. Her eyes widened as she saw the intruder lift his arm and take aim.

Jeannie grasped the sleeve of Steve's good arm. A state of alarm and confusion gripped her. With Steve in her way, she couldn't see what was happening but she gasped as she heard him yell.

"Irene, get down!" Steve pulled away from Jeannie then threw himself at the crazed gunman just as a shot rang out.


	5. Part 5

_**AN: My muse decided to be kind by posting this update since I did leave everyone hanging with the cliffie at the end of the last chapter ;-)**_

_**Once again, THANK YOU TO MY READERS :-)**_

_**This chapter is for "mom13" for making me *blush* with her compliments. Thank you.  
**_

_**Special thanks goes to my beta for editing and for providing inspirations to my muse.  
**_

**_Tanith_  
**

* * *

**Part Five**

The ringing of the telephone was drowned out by the commotion within the Stone residence and by the blaring sirens as a patrol car screeched to a halt on the curb.

Jeannie stepped into the hall and started to make her way toward Irene who was on the ground. She had no idea if the bullet had found its mark until the detective lifted her head and started to climb to her feet. Instant relief washed over her but it was short lived.

"Run, Jeannie!" Irene called out, making hand gestures to the frightened young woman.

At the same time, another voice joined the chorus. "Go, Jeannie, get out of here!" Steve yelled as he continued to struggle with the gunman.

After a brief inner debate, Jeannie ran past Steve and Curtis and fled out the back door, all the while praying fervently that Steve and Irene would make it out alive.

* * *

Alvin shoved the Inspector off him and slammed him against the wall. Picking up the gun he had dropped during the scuffle, he pointed the weapon at the woman heading toward him.

"Alvin, this is the police. We know you're in there. Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up!" the booming sound of a police officer issuing instructions through a horn drew the attention of all those in the house.

The young gunman looked from Irene to Steve as he realized his plans were dashed. Sweat ran down his face as he weighed his options.

"Curtis, put the gun down," Irene ordered in as steady a voice as she could muster. She stood frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Come on, don't make things worse for yourself," Steve added weakly, trying to push himself up off the floor with one hand.

"Shut up. Just shut up," Alvin snapped.

The horn blared once again, "Don't make us come in there and get you. This is your last chance, Alvin. Come out with your hands up!"

"Alright, both of you, get over there! Hurry up!" Alvin directed Steve and Irene to the living room. Seeing that the detective was struggling to get up, he reached down, grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him to his feet.

* * *

Jeannie's heart raced in her chest as she ran down the driveway and met up with an SFPD officer. "Officer!" She gasped when she reached the policeman who took her by the arms and firmly guided her to the other side of his patrol car.

"Get down, Miss!" Officer Callahan hissed as he pulled her down to a crouching position, hidden from the gunman's view.

"Inspectors Keller and Martin are in there! And he's got a gun. You have to call for back-up!" Jeannie gripped Officer Callahan's arm and looked into his eyes. She knew she was speaking so fast that her words were tumbling over one another but she feared that the longer Steve and Irene were with Curtis, the deadlier the situation would become for them.

"Slow down! Are you saying Steve Keller is in there?"

"Yes! And Irene Martin! You've got to help them! Curtis is dangerous," Jeannie pleaded for the cop to do something.

"Just take it easy and stay down, okay?" Callahan instructed collectedly. Years of experience taught him to keep calm in highly intense situations. He gently but swiftly pried Jeannie's hand from his arm then opened the door of the black and white LTD. Reaching in at a crouch, he grabbed the radio receiver.

* * *

"Okay, you, come with me!" Alvin grabbed Irene by the arm and dragged her toward him with one hand while pointing his gun at Steve with the other. "You better not try anything or you're going to watch me blow her away. You got that, cop?"

"Just take it easy. No one's going to try anything, okay?" Steve said as calmly as he could. With the mad gun man holding Irene hostage, and the shape he was in, he didn't see any other alternatives but to cooperate. The pain in his chest from the fight was robbing him of breath and he found it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to draw air into his lungs.

Alvin held Irene in front of him as he the barrel of the pistol to her head and told her to open the front door slowly.

"Now you listen to me!" Alvin yelled. "Bring me Jeannie Stone or I'll kill everyone in the house, starting with _her_!"

"We can't do that. Look, let the hostages go and then we can talk," an Officer called out.

"No. No way. I'm going to count to ten then I'm going to pull the trigger. One. Two. Three."

"Don't do it."

"Four."

Irene held her breath as time froze and the voices around her echoed in her head.

* * *

Fighting his body's need to double over, Steve gripped the arm of the sofa and straightened up. He drew a few small breaths then called out, "Curtis, I can get you out of here. Forget about Jeannie. I can get you away from here and out of town. You don't want to go to jail, do you?" Steve left the question to hang for a brief moment before adding a statement in an icy tone that made him cringe inwardly, even though he knew it was a downright lie for Jeannie meant a great deal to him, "She's not worth it!"

* * *

Alvin's head pounded with a fierce headache and listening to voices from inside the house and outside was making it worse. He drew several deep breaths and fought to remain focused. More police cars were now pulling up. He had stopped counting down when he reached eight as he scanned the street. "Alright. Keep back. Don't come any closer! I mean it!" He threatened before dragging his hostage back, away from the doorway then using his boot, he kicked the door shut.

"Let's you and I talk," Steve offered, before a bout of coughing over took him.

"Make it fast!" Alvin retorted, still keeping an arm around Irene's slender waist.

"Okay. First put the gun down and let the lady go. What do you say?" Steve coaxed.

"No…" Alvin started to protest once again when a wave of dizziness washed over him and his gun almost slipped from his hand. A flash of movement coming from in front of him jolted him back to his senses and he raised the gun so that it was directly aimed at the off-duty cop's head.

"Curtis, you need medical help. You're not going to get very far without it," Steve continued to negotiate.

"He's right," croaked Irene. "I know you're angry but we want to help you."

* * *

The tan Galaxie skidded to a complete stop behind the barricade of black and whites. Lieutenant Mike Stone jumped out of the car and ran to the front line where he recognized one of the senior officers who held the bull horn in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Mike!" Officer Mendoza called out when he saw the Lieutenant running toward him.

"Lou, what's happening?" Mike questioned urgently.

"That lunatic, Alvin has Steve and Irene hostage," Lou Mendoza replied.

"And Jeannie?" Mike's heart beat threatened to leap out of his chest as he waited for Lou's response.

"She's okay. Rob has her over there. He's calling in for some marksmen." The crusty senior officer pointed toward a patrol car further down the road.

Mike's eyes found Jeannie huddled behind a patrol car with several officers nearby. Convinced that she was in safe hands he turned to face Mendoza once again. "Jesus. Has Alvin made any demands?"

"Yeah. He wants your daughter."

Mike's jaw dropped as Mendoza's words struck a chord. He knew he would never give up his daughter but he sure as hell was not going to lose Steve or Irene.


	6. Part 6

_**AN: Special thanks goes to every one of my readers out there. To those who were able to leave me feedback, thank you so much! I do appreciate the reviews you posted.**_

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update this story regularly but real life hasn't been very generous with allowing me enough time in a day to do everything I would like to do. **_

_**If you have also been following my other work-in-progress, "Over the Edge", an update will be up in the coming days.**_

_**I hope you all had a great weekend. To those who celebrated Father's Day, I hope you had a wonderful day with your loved ones.**_

_**Merci Beau Coup goes to my beta.**_

_**Tanith  
**_

* * *

**Part 6**

Alvin shoved his hostage away from him and ordered her to take a seat on the sofa then began pacing nervously.

Steve and Irene watched their captor walking back and forth in front of them like a caged animal. It was only a small consolation to them that Alvin was no longer pointing his gun in their direction.

Finally, Steve broke the silence, "Curtis, have you thought about what I've said?"

Alvin ceased his relentless pacing and turned to face Steve. He raised his gun and pointed it at the detective. "I'll let both of you live but I want Jeannie Stone!"

"Curtis, listen to me very carefully. There is no way those cops out there are going to give you Jeannie. Now, I'm offering you a chance to escape. Your only chance!" Steve countered breathlessly.

Irene eyed Steve as he stood next to the sofa, sweating profusely. She wondered how much longer he could stay on his feet_. I signed on to be a cop and knew the risks just like you did, Steve_. If Steve does manage to convince Alvin, she feared that would be the end of him. With a fractured arm and injuries to his chest, there was no way he was going to keep up with the volatile gunman. She opened her mouth to offer herself as a hostage in Steve's place when Mike's voice blared through the horn outside.

"_Curtis, this is Lieutenant Stone. Son, why don't you come out and let those hostages go. Let's talk about this. What do you say?"_

Alvin remained silent and stood still as he contemplated his next move. _So daddy dearest has come to the rescue._

…

Mike lowered the bullhorn and turned to Mendoza. "Lou, get on the radio. I want a marksman on that roof and another out here in case we need to take that kid down."

"Right. I'll make sure two of the best are sent out," Mendoza replied then as he started to turn away, Mike reached out and held him back.

"Get my daughter out of here. I don't want her around if things get ugly," Mike said quietly but firmly.

Mendoza nodded in understanding. "I'll tell Rob to drive her back to the station. No sirens."

Mike watched Mendoza weave his way through the black and whites to get to Jeannie. When he saw him reach her, Mike raised the bullhorn to his lips once more. "Curtis, can you hear me? How about you let me come in – just me – and we'll talk."

…..

Alvin's eyes grew wide when he heard the Lieutenant offer to come in to the house. "No, no, no," he muttered to himself then wheeled around and fired a shot through the window, shattering the glass.

With the gunman's back turned, Steve didn't waste another moment. He lunged forward and tackled Alvin to the ground but a sharp blow to the jaw from his adversary's elbow knocked him senseless.

Still armed, Alvin swung around to shoot the detective when a well-placed kick by his other hostage sent the gun skidding across the floor. Furious and in a state of panic, he threw himself on Irene who made a grab for the gun. Tackling her around the waist, Alvin tried to pry the gun out of her grasp.

Another shot rang out amidst the struggle.

…..

Signalling his men to hold fire, Mike peered around the LTD at a crouch then spoke into the bullhorn, "Curtis, what's going on? Why are you shooting? Talk to me!" Not knowing if the second shot had hit anyone within the house, Mike's nerves were fraying as he tried not to imagine his partner or Irene lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

…..

Outmatched by the deranged criminal, Irene lost her grip on the gun when she felt herself back-handed, leaving her dazed.

Grabbing a handful of the woman's hair, Alvin yanked her to her feet then pressed the barrel of the revolver to her temple and proceeded to the front door. A sidelong glance told him the cop on the ground was out cold and an idea formed in his mind.

…..

Mike's throat constricted at the sight of Irene standing at the front door with a gun jammed against her head. "There's no need for you to do this," Mike shouted hoarsely.

"You must be Jean's father," Alvin called out. He paused to give the Lieutenant time to answer but when he received no response, he continued savagely, "You have one hour to bring your daughter to me. There's already one dead body in here. One hour, Stone, and then you'll have the deaths of two people on your conscience!"

Realizing what Alvin was trying to do, Irene couldn't let Mike think that Steve was dead. As loudly as she could, she yelled, "Mike don't listen to him! Don't…. He's…"

Pulling Irene back inside the house roughly, Alvin slammed the door shut and struck her hard across the face to silence her.

…..

A cold hand wrapped itself around Mike's heart and twisted it. _Steve._ _No, it can't be! _  
...

The radio crackled in Officer Rob Callahan's patrol car, disrupting the silence. Reaching under the dash he picked up the receiver and responded to the transmission.

Jeannie leaned forward from the backseat when she caught the words "officer down" and the location of the shooting. She raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry of anguish when the dispatcher mentioned the name of the victim. One of the things she had learned from Steve were the codes used when calling in various situations over the radio. Now she wished she had reined in her curiosity as she listened to the dispatching officer confirming that one of their own had just lost his life.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Callahan asked gently as he saw through the mirror the young woman had a hand over her mouth.

Jeannie shook her head and in a strangled cry she uttered, "No, I think I'm going to be sick. Stop the car. Please stop the car!"

"Hang on, just take it easy. I'll pull over, okay?" Callahan wasn't sure what was ailing the girl but whatever it was must have had something to do with the ordeal from which she had just escaped from.

As soon as the LTD pulled over at the curb, Callahan opened the passenger door and Jeannie flew out at run, ignoring the officer calling out to her.

Jeannie weaved through the traffic as she crossed the busy intersection trying to lose Callahan. She ran faster and harder than ever before, letting the tears spill freely over her lashes and down her face. She suddenly felt too numb to feel the ache in her legs or the searing pain in her lungs as forced herself to keep on running. She had but one place she needed to be. She didn't care about Curtis Alvin or the danger he posed anymore. She had to go back. _Maybe there's still time to save Irene. Maybe I can talk Curtis out of hurting anyone else. I have to try. Steve sacrificed his life to save mine. I can't let Irene lose her life too! _


	7. Part 7

_**AN: My most sincere apologies goes to all my readers for the delay in posting an update to this story. The muse was there but RL caught up with me and it's amazingly scary how fast time travels when the days are filled with things to do. While a great part of my time was spent doing over-time at work, I also made the most of the time I had on my days off to spend them with my family and my friends.  
**_

_**A special thank you goes to "honu59" for beta reading this chapter.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Part 7**

The world that Mike had come to know was beginning to fall apart. The only thing that stopped him from charging into the house to make Alvin pay for what he had done to Steve was Irene. Time was running out and with no sign of the marksmen, he knew he had to pull himself together and work on another strategy to stop Alvin from taking another life. The lives of Irene, Jeannie and other innocents were on the line. And they were all counting on him to protect the city.

"Mike, I'm sorry about Steve," Mendoza tried to console the Lieutenant. A solemn silence had fallen over the entire sea of black and whites as they all paid their respects to a fallen comrade.

Another car had now joined the others. This one was familiar to the grief-stricken Lieutenant and he slowly approached just as its driver exited the vehicle.

"Mike, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I just heard over the radio. Is it true? Is Steve really…" Inspector Bill Tanner left the question unfinished.

Mike took a deep, unsteady breath, as numbness began to spread throughout his being. "I don't know. I heard shots and that…the gunman came out of the house with Irene. He said that…he said there was one dead body …" Mike found himself unable to continue. Although he refused to believe that he had lost his partner until he saw the body for himself, he couldn't forget Alvin's malicious words.

"If you need a minute, Mike…"

"No, I don't _have_ a minute!" Mike snapped, cutting Tanner off. The anger behind his words was laced with anguish and sorrow.

Bill nodded in understanding and out of respect for Mike's desperate need to pull himself together.

Mike's mind was frantically searching for ideas when a sudden thought hit him. "Bill, I have to get into that house. I'll need some tear gas and a mask."

"I'll arrange that but I'm going in," Tanner volunteered determinedly. He knew Mike would vehemently disagree but he was not about to let another friend lose his life if he could help it.

"Who made you Lieutenant?" Mike shot back heatedly.

"If you go in there right now, it'll be suicide and I can't let you do that," Tanner insisted. When he saw the senior detective open his mouth to argue, he threw down the gloves. "Do you think for one second that Jeannie will ever forgive you for getting yourself killed or forgive me for not stopping you? You're not going in and if I have to cuff you, then by God I will, Michael. And I mean every word. You...Are… Not…Going! The whole force knows how you feel about Steve. If you go in there, it'll be the end of you and Steve wouldn't have wanted that."

Mike stood facing Tanner, too overcome with emotion to speak. His shoulders slumped, and all he could do was lower his gaze and nod his head in defeat.

"Alright, I'll get in through the back of the house. Don't worry, I've been over to your place often enough to be able to find my way around," Tanner reassured Mike as he outlined his strategy.

"All you need to do is to distract him long enough so I can disarm the kid or take him out if I have to."

Just as Tanner stepped away to put his plan into action, Mike took him by the arm, looked him in the eye and spoke quietly so that only Bill could hear. "By the book. I want your word before you go into that house that you won't take any unnecessary chances and everything you do will be by the book. For Steve. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Tanner took a deep breath then committed himself to a promise that he knew he had to keep. No matter how difficult it was going to be once he was in that house and looking down at Steve's body, he had a promise to fulfil, not just to Mike but to one of their own. "You have my word, Mike. By the book. For Steve."

* * *

Still dazed from the blow that she had received, Irene leaned her head back against the wall and allowed her gaze to hover over Steve. The young Inspector had not stirred but the slow rise and fall of his midsection told her that he was still very much alive. With one less thing to worry about, her focus turned to Mike. Knowing that he wasn't alone out there gave her a small measure of comfort because if he tried to do something foolish, somebody would be there to stop him. By itemizing all the factors that revolved around her current predicament, Irene felt she could gain some level of control over the situation if she played her cards right. In order to plan her next move, she had to take Steve and Mike out of the equation. That was easier said than done but she willed herself to think like a cop. If she didn't, everything she stood for and believed in would have meant nothing. She shifted her gaze to the young man wielding the gun and watched his movements as he stood with his back to the door. She could tell he was on edge by the sweat trickling down the side of his face and the pallor of his skin. It was just a matter of time before he dropped. The question was how much time did she and Steve have before Alvin decided their fates? He was a walking time bomb and his unpredictability made it all the more difficult to stay one step ahead. Clearing her throat to attract the young fugitive's attention, Irene then said in a disappointed tone, "You know I still can't believe we were beaten by the Sox." If Alvin was taken aback by her casual attempts at starting a normal conversation, he didn't show it.

"Yeah, I thought we had it," Alvin scoffed.

"Hey, you wouldn't have a cigarette by any chance, would you?" Irene continued.

Alvin shook his head. "Sorry."

_So far, so good. I hope I can keep this up. _ _Please hurry, Mike_. Irene wracked her brain for more conversation starters.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tanner to strap on a bullet proof vest and slip the protective mask over his head. Equipped with tear gas canisters and a loaded rifle with a scope, the African-American detective ducked low as he moved toward the back of Mike's house. With his mind focused on getting Irene out alive, he pushed the thought of finding Steve's lifeless body out of his head. He hadn't known Steve for as long as Mike had but he knew him well enough to count him as his friend; his brother. As he had expected, the back door was unlocked, making it easier for him to sneak in undetected.

* * *

Mike had waited until another officer had informed him that Tanner was inside the house. Then he took a deep, unsteady breath and raised the bull-horn to his lips. "Alvin, why don't you come outside and we'll talk. Come on, just you and me."

* * *

Irene swallowed hard as Mike's voice boomed through the bull-horn. She thought that she had been making some progress calming down the criminal, but now she was back to square one.

Clutching the gun tightly in his hand, Alvin took long strides to the window and peered through the curtain.

At first, Irene's gaze followed her captor but a movement from out in the hallway caught her attention. Without making any sudden movements, she searched the hallway with her eyes and caught the glint of steel followed by a figure in a suit wearing a gas mask and armed with a rifle.

_Bill? _


End file.
